Solar Physiology
The power to transform into or have a body made up of solar energy/substances. Technique of Solar Manipulation. Variation of Astronomical Physiology and Stellar Physiology. Also Called * Heliokinetic Physiology * Solar Mimicry * Solarkinetic Physiology * Sun Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User is made up of or can transform their body completely into solar energy/substances. Users' transformed form is either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of solar energy/substances, in which case, it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately, the user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. Nigh Formed Solar Energy Beings are or can change into mostly physical beings, with the energy flowing through their being, fortifying their cells, bones and muscles. Their power is mostly focused to their bodies and while they gain some amount of energy-attacks, the changes and applications are mostly internal. Full-Formed Solar Energy Beings are completely formed of energy, without anything truly left from their physical form. They gain impressive control over their form and vast capacity to expel energy in various ways. With proper training and control, wielders will be able to generate their own plasma and control it like a limb. Also, since the sun is believed to generate luminous energy as well, it is possible that the body will be a being of both plasma and photons. Applications Nigh Formed Solar Energy Beings * Disease Immunity * Electricity Mimicry * Enhanced Condition ** Contaminant Immunity ** Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence ** Enhanced Speed * Fire Mimicry * Intangibility * Invulnerability * Light Mimicry * Pain Suppression * Limited Plasma Manipulation ** Electricity Manipulation ** Fire Manipulation ** Light Manipulation * Limited Solar Energy Manipulation * Solar Generation Full-Formed Solar Energy Beings * Contaminant Immunity * Disease Immunity * Electricity Mimicry * Elemental Shapeshifting * Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence * Fire Mimicry * Flight/High-Speed Flight * Gravity Manipulation * Intangibility * Invulnerability * Light Mimicry * Orbital Force Manipulation * Pain Suppression * Plasma Manipulation ** Electricity Manipulation ** Fire Manipulation ** Light Manipulation * Quintessence Force * Solar Energy Manipulation * Supernatural Condition ** Supernatural Speed * Telekinesis Associations * Astronomical Physiology * Aurora Mimicry * Electrical Transportation * Energy Assimilation * Ethereal Physiology * Force Field Generation * Photoportation * Pyroportation * Quintessence Force * Regenerative Healing Factor by drawing solar energy to fill wounds. * Solar Manipulation ** Solar Energy Absorption * Stellar Manipulation * Universal Force Manipulation Limitations * May need training to control powers. * May have a time limit or an energy limit if users are at a low level. Known Users Gallery Solaris.jpg|Solaris (DC Comics) Prometheus_Manga_Infobox.png|Prometheus (One Piece) is a Sun Homie of Big Mom's creation that allows her to control the weather alongside Zeus. Soul-Eater Sun.jpg|The Sun (Soul Eater) Helios_profile.png|Helios (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) Angry Sun.jpg|The Angry Sun (Super Mario Bros. 3) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Energy Powers Category:Elemental Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Electrical Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:EM waves-Based powers Category:Sun-Based Abilities Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Common Powers